


Favour

by CaitClandestine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is two different kinds of nurse and Oli likes nurses but also he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more to this little universe, namely Oli discovering Lee's number on the back and things going from there because the world needs more Oli/Lee right?

It's barely half five in the morning and already Lee's had to change his scrubs twice. Once for blood and the other for piss. He hasn't even had his first coffee yet.

He won't be getting it any time soon either, the waiting room full because when isn't it but it's distinctly worse on weekends when the halls and chairs are filled with drunken disasters waiting to happen or ones that already have. It adds to Lee's never-ending case load and it pisses him off to no end because every shitfaced drunk he has to babysit takes time away from people who actually need help.

Thankfully everyone who's been rostered is here and it's never a bad shift when Jordan’s around, perpetually bright eyed and bushy tailed and generally he's got quite the way with drunks, gets them to behave like some kind of pied piper figure. 

He's got his own triage room this shift, isn't on ward duty which he's thankful for because again, drunk people piss him off and their shift manager Sheep is usually pretty good at not subjecting him to them more than a couple of times a month. Lee's not one to brag but he knows he's hardly the worst nurse on the floor and it pays to keep on peoples good sides.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's just past ten when he finally gets his coffee. Three head wounds, one wine glass stem to the foot, a broken wrist, a mystery allergic reaction and two dislocated shoulders later to be exact.

Jordan appears just as he's sitting down in the shitty staff canteen, paper bag in hand and Lee grins because Jordan always brings the best morning tea.

“What's on the menu today?” He asks as Jordan sits down across from him, dumps a pile of sugar sachets onto the table. 

“Chocolate croissants” Jordan says brightly, sliding the bag towards him as he starts tearing the packets open and dumping a stupid amount of sugar into his tea. He should know better, does know better but still he persists. 

“You're my favourite” Lee mumbles around a mouthful of blissfully warm pastry a minute later.

“So, do anything interesting this week?” Jordan asks and Lee pauses in his appreciation of the chocolatey treat. Jordan's not exactly asking about whether he went out and bought a new coffee maker or something. He did though, and it's fucking excellent.

“What happened to not talking about it at work?”

Jordan shrugs. “I have a rectal exam waiting for me with a thirty-something guy after this the least you can do is entertain me”

It's no great secret between them that Lee kind of has a second job. Whenever he's not pulling double shifts at one of the UK's busiest hospitals as an emergency department nurse he's a nurse of a completely different kind. 

Lee Malia, fetish nurse to the stars. Or not. His clients are mainly middle-aged men, the occasional woman and a few younger people all still a few years older than him. He doesn't advertise any longer, doesn't have his name in any of the places that people looking for the kind of thing he does would look. 

He put himself through school by offering the services he does, made enough money to not ever need to work, enough to cover his rent and half of his mothers as well and now he just keeps enough clients to fill in his down time and yeah, he enjoys it almost as much as his real job.

“Pretty quiet” He says through a mouthful of chocolate, “Holiday season and all”

Most of his clients have families, kids. He never asks and they never tell but he just knows. So when his appointment book clears out he knows that it's most likely school holidays or something, especially during the few precious warmer weeks of the year.

It's nice though, a little holiday for him as well and maybe he'll finally get around to giving the walls of his 'office' the new coat of paint they so desperately need. He doubts that any one his clients have noticed since they tend to be distracted but it drives him crazy when he sees the awful cutting in and the few areas where the paints flaked off completely. Lee's just not entirely sure how he's going to reach the ceiling, not all that willing to go out and buy a ladder and have to drag it home and he hasn't got a tall enough chair.

It's a problem for future him however, as his pager buzzes in his pocket and he resist the urge to whine. He was hoping to get half of Jordan's croissant as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later and he's working night shift, just come out of their third resus in the last two hours when Jordan appears and Lee knows the face he's making.

The favour face.

Jordan's very good at getting out of stuff he doesn't want to do with the face and even though Lee's not one of the cute nurses who always seem to be at the nurses station and not actually working he's got a soft spot for Jordan as well. Besides, Jordan’s always good to return the favours he gets, usually in the form of food and beer.

“What is it now?” He asks, because you never, ever agree to anything around here without getting the details first, something Lee spent a lot of time learning in his early days.

“I need a favour” Jordan says in a rush. “Friend of a friend of mines mate got hit in the head at a club or something and he's here but refusing to be seen by anyone”

Lee shrugs. 

“You're the drunk whisperer" He says, “Why do you need me?”

“He's not drunk it's just, I swore I wouldn't say but it's complicated okay, really something I need you for”

There's coffee waiting for him and so far Lee's not sold. Guy with a head injury who doesn't like hospitals. Not all the exciting. 

“Please” Jordan continues, “Matt only got him here because he said I was on shift and under the circumstances it really should be you”

“I'm going to need more than it's complicated, I have a break I could be taking right now”

“I said I wouldn't” Jordan starts, and Lee glares at him. 

“Details or I walk and leave you with whatever the fuck it is”

Jordan looks uncomfortable.

“He's like you, with the whole liking hospitals thing and you know I wouldn't bring it up and I promise I didn't say anything except i'd get a friend of mine to have a look but he's bleeding fucking everywhere and he won't let anyone touch him”

Lee raises an eyebrow. 

“Liking hospitals thing?”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you, here?” Jordan waves an arm and yeah, they're in the middle of emergency right now. He has a point.

“Fine” Lee relents, “Lead the way”

At the very least this guy will be less stressful and more entertaining than actively trying to stop people from dying. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall, skinny man on the bed is covered in both tattoos and blood, the latter making a mildly horrifying picture. There's a guy to his left holding what was a grey t-shirt to bed-guys head, also soaked through. Fucking head wounds.

He's also got the bed sheet bundled rather pointedly over his groin. Lee kind of feels bad for the guy.

“One nurse, as promised” Jordan announces, pulling the curtain shut behind them and promptly disappearing and Lee thinks he was never going to take this case for himself but it's hardly proper to voice that thought now. A patient is a patient, even if his two worlds are about to collide which strangely enough has never happened before. Not that he's been aware of anyway.

Still, he figures it's better that it's him than one of the many impressionable young interns. No need to traumatise them just yet there's plenty of time for that.

“Jesus fucking christ” The man says looking up, “You had to be a fucking pretty one didn't you”

“Language” Lee admonishes gently, “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Fuck you” The man seethes, “What the fucking fuck does it look like, got a bottle smashed over me didn't I, in case you didn't notice the blood coming from me fucking 'ead”

Judging by his command of language Lee doesn't think he's concussed. He sort of understands why Jordan's run off, this friend of a friends mate seems like he's a real delight.

“So you're Matt” He addresses the man holding the shirt, who nods.

“This lovely specimen is Oliver” Matt says, “He's really quite charming I promise”

“It's Oli” Oliver snaps and somehow Lee doubts Matt's claim.

“Okay, did you black out at all that you can remember?”

“I fucking wish” Oli grumbles and Lee decides to just ignore him.

“Do you know if he hit his head on anything when he fell?”

“I caught him” Matt says easily, “Turned around to get another drink from the bar and when I turned back he was pretty much in my lap”

“And how much have you had to drink?”

“Not ebloodynough” Oli jumps in, “Can you just fucking fix it already so I can get the fuck out of here?”

“That's what i'm here for” Lee says smoothly, “Lean forward for me and we'll have a look and see how deep they are”

Lee gets in beside Matt, grabbing a pair of gloves as he does so. “You can let go” He says, “Don't think it's doing much anyway”

He's about ninety-nine percent sure Oli's going to need stitches. He's kind psychic that way, has often made a few crafty quid betting against ward matron Lisa. He carefully peels the sodden t-shirt away from the wounds and underneath the matted black hair there's two thick, deep gashes that are still dripping blood. 

“You don't feel dizzy at all?” He asks, waiting for the fuck-ridden reply.

“No” Is all Oli says stiffly and Lee lets the shirt drop into the bin beside him, shuffles through the cart that Jordan had so helpfully left him for gauze. 

“Might hurt a bit when I press down” He says helpfully, folding a bundle into his hands and Oli reacts like any normal person would, eyes squeezing shut and he starts to say what Lee thinks might be a combination of fuck and ow except that in the end it turns into something distinctly not so.

The guy just fucking moaned. 

Pain kink is the immediate though that springs to Lee's mind and if the guys into medical stuff as well it's a hell of a combination and suddenly him being an asshole is almost justifiable. Almost.

“Ow” Oli says again in a small voice. “Could you be any less fucking gentle?”

Maybe not. Maybe it's just being here, knowing that he's got gauze being held to his head right now that's doing it for him. Lee's hardly the type to judge.

“They're pretty bad, definitely need stitches”

“Just get it done”

One hand still on Oli's head Lee reaches around to grab the stuff he needs, wonders if he should call Jordan in to give him a hand and decides against it. The more people the more awkward it'll be and Matt's already hovering by the end of the bed looking mildly offput.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee tries to work quickly but it still takes forever and despite the local anaesthetic Oli still wiggles around and swears and even though he's saying it hurts with all the moving he's been doing the sheets kind of moved and the bulge in his ridiculously tight jeans is plainly obvious. 

It takes twelve stitches in one and seven in the other before he's done, wiping them over again with antiseptic just be sure before he starts wrapping Oli up and considering what he might have with his coffee since Jordan will obviously be paying.

“You look like a really angry mummy” Matt volunteers from where he'd been recruited to hold Oli's hands, if only to keep him from trying to reach up and swat Lee away, which Lee appreciates because he keeps imagining pushing Oli down and tying him to the bed and this is hardly the place for that kind of thought.

“Fuck off” Oli growls, not having become less of an asshole in the last half hour. Weirdly though, Lee's kind of adjusted to it and at least he's not crying uncontrollably or anything. Lee's never good with criers.

It helps that now he's time to looks at him properly as he tapes the end of the bandages in place and Oli's quite attractive in a way that Lee wasn't aware he liked. Usually he goes for nice guys. Not that he needs to go out looking very often, he doesn't just do what he does for his clients benefit. He never lets them touch him but he's not adverse to requests to come all over a willing patient and fuck, he's at work right now he can't be doing this.

“All done” He says quickly. “I'd take it easy for a few days, make an appointment with your GP in about a week to get the stitches out and anything over the counter should knock the pain back”

“You've got be fucking joking” Oli retorts. “There's no way i'm doing that”

“If you come back here you'll be waiting forever” Lee says patiently. “I highly recommend you see your doctor”

Oli just shrugs in way that suggests he won't be doing either. Oh well, it's officially not going to be Lee's problem as soon as he signs a release form and shows these two to the door.

“We'll sort something” Matt says, “Or i'll just get a bottle of my own”

Oli flips him off before he makes eye contact with Lee for the first time, dark eyes seemingly boring into his soul. 

“Can I go now?”

“As soon I grab your files” Lee says smoothly, pulling his gloves off with a snap. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a quick trip to the nurses station for said paperwork and Lee fills it out quickly, underlines his pointed recommendation of getting the stitches out and then, because he just can't leave well enough alone he flips the page and writes his phone number on the bottom of the blank sheet, as well as his name. He'll give the page to Matt.


End file.
